Dirty Little Green Dress
by floopyrocks
Summary: Selena arrives on Castanet Island for the first time. She quickly finds a job and goes off to introduce herself to her surroundings. But tearing her favorite dress and getting lost in the woods isn't everything that karma has in store for her.


**This is my entry for Naty17's color contest! My color is green. What's yours?**

**So, now, to explain the competition. This little contest is called 'The Rainbow Colors Competition'. **

**Anyway, 7 people, including me, had to make a oneshot based on a certain color of the rainbow, Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Purple, or Black. Since Indigo is considered a shade of blue, it was replaced by black**

**So, we all have to post our stories on the same day, and whoever gets the most reviews and other bonus points at the end (deadline is on December 3rd) is the winner. Wish me good luck! (don't tell me to break a leg please. I don't want to)**

**Here are the other contestants and their color:**  
><strong>Red – Naty17<strong>  
><strong>Orange – floridapanther28<strong>  
><strong>Yellow – wipe-your-tears<strong>  
><strong>Green – floopyrocks (yuppers this ish me! :3)<strong>  
><strong>Blue – Penny ToughGirl<br>Purple – MagicalSquaresofDarkness  
>Black – Lollipopdiego<strong>

**Luke: My color is FIRE! :D Also Floopy does not own Harvest Moon.**

**Dirty Little Green Dress**

Third Person POV

Life on Toucan Island was plain boring for Selena so when a friendly farmer from a distant island came Selena saw this as her chance to get out there and show she could shake her hips rthymically. Selena was confused about why the farmer was wearing several layers of clothes when it was really warm here but Selena shrugged the thought off. Without a simple good-bye to her parents she sneaked onto the boat and stowed away till it took anchor at another island's dock. Once she was sure that the boat was docked safely, Selena snuck back off the boat and onto the dock. IT was raining here on this new island and Selena looked up at the gray gloomy sky in disgust.

Selena's POV

There on the dock, only a few feet away I saw the friendly farmer from before talking to thin air. "I was amazed at the weather over there Finn! While it's raining here it's completely clear on Toucan Island! And did you see all those fruits on the ground? I asked Samson if I could take just one and he said I could have them all! He said that they regrow and fall to the ground everyday kinda like those mushrooms in the back of my farm."

She paused for a minute before she just randomly laughed out loud. I was startled by how she just did that in public. Are people on this island _that _loud and talkative? "Haha! You're right, Finn! I didn't mean to be a chatterbox. I was just amazed by how everything seemed to be so relaxed. It's so different from my past city life."

I decided to just walk away and ignore the now annoying girl but that girl must have hearing like an elephant because after I took one step she turned around and gasped when she saw me. "Selena! What are you doing here?"

"More importantly who were you talking to? And who is Finn?" I asked ignoring her question.

I noticed her tense up and she suddenly became nervous. "I…uh…was…uh…talking to my…um… imaginary friend… ya let's go with that. His name is Finn," she replied adding a nervous smile to go along with it.

I fought back the urge to start laughing out in public because where I come from people (otherwise known as my parents) treat it as a crime if someone laughs out really loudly because it is considered very impolite and rude. After a long moment of silence Molly spoke.

"You still haven't answered my question."

I sighed. "I told you about how I wanted to get off Toucan Island get a job as a dancer and how my mom won't let me, right?" Molly nodded. I motioned to everything around me. "Well here I am, off of Toucan Island and on a-" I paused to sniff the air because a smell grabbed my attention. The smell of sweaty boy socks reached my nose and I almost barfed right then and there but I held it back. "_very _stinky island."

Molly just stared at me for a second and I just wanted to get away from her. "Well I'm going to go look for someone to hire me. Bye!" I quickly ran into the nearest building for cover. I could hear Molly calling my name as I ran but I ignored her.

I looked around the store to see shelves full of not-so-fresh-fish and the same smell from that I had smelled before was coming from the fish. The odor was overpowering and I could feel my eyes start to water. Fearing that my mascara would start to run I bolted out the door. I didn't care where I was going I just wanted to get away from that smelly place.

As I ran a thought popped into my head. _What if my mother was right? _I thought. _Am I not ready to leave home? _My brow furrowed as determination kicked in. _No my mother was wrong. I am ready. I just haven't fully adapted to my new surroundings yet. _Caught up in my thoughts I didn't realize that I was about to run right into someone. And when I did the collision was painful and so hard that it knocked me onto my butt. The guy who I ran into was middle-aged probably in his 40's or 50s and he had a very large chin that was masked by a huge beard. My only piece of clothing on me, my green dress, was sullied with dirt, my butt hurt, it was raining, and my mascara was most likely already running. How could this day get any worse?

The man got up and offered me a hand. I looked at him like he was crazy. Back at my island if I ever bumped into anyone that hard I would've gotten yelled at. I refused his offer and got myself back onto my feet. "Are you okay?" he asked. He looked funny when he talked.

"I'm fine listen I just got on this island I'm looking for a job. Do you know anyone who would hire me?"

"Well that depends. What can you do?"

"I can sing and dance. I could show you if you want," I offered.

"Sounds great but not out here," he said. He lead me to the large building to my left which apparently he owned.

Kathy POV

After hanging out with Luna for most of the day it was finally time for me to get to work. I walked into the Brass Bar to find my dad talking to a girl in a dirty green dress.

"Hey dad. Who's that?" I asked.

The two turned to me. "This is Selena. She's our new dancer."

I smiled. Despite the rain this was turning out to be a great day. I had a great time with Luna and now I was going to make a new friend. "That's great. We're all going to be great friends, right?"

Selena snorted. "Whatever," she said.

* * *

><p><span>Selena POV<span>

The next morning I woke up and wondered where I was when I suddenly remembered that I wasn't on Toucan Island anymore. I put my green dress on (which was now clean thanks to Kathy) and I went downstairs to find the place empty. On a table there was a note and a plate of bacon and eggs.

_Selena,_

_I made you some breakfast. I'm outside if you need me._

_-Kathy :)_

I eagerly ate the food, then walked outside. The sun was bright but the air was chilly. I shivered and rubbed my arms when I saw someone running toward me and calling my name. It was Kathy.

"Hey Selena! Since it's nice out today, I thought I could show you around the island," she offered cheerfully with a smile.

"I can show myself around. I don't need any help," I replied. I then walked away.

Before I knew it I found myself on a farm. There was a field full of plentiful in-season crops and various farm animals were roaming the land too. For a moment I just stood there and watched the farm animals but then one of the ducks started to get a little too interested in my shoes so I walked away. I walked past it, following the road that went over a river and past a giant waterwheel. I then found myself in a forest.

I was lost, tired and ready to take up Kathy's offer on showing me around but it was too late for that. I tripped on a root and a piece of my dress caught on a branch, it started to rip. I looked at the tattered hems at the bottom of my dress and sighed. Two bad days in a row, karmas out to get me for leaving the island.

Suddenly I heard rustle. I looked up fearing that it was a wild animal only to see a boy with golden cat like eyes and crazy blue hair sticking out from under a white bandana with blue flames enter and come up to me with an axe in his hand.

He asked me if I was okay. "You alright?" he asked with a goofy smile.

"I'm fine."

"I like your dress, even in its tattered remains you look beautiful in it."

"Whatever," I said.

"Your eyes are like two giant sapphires."

"Shut up," I yelled. Or atleast that's what I thought was going to happen.

* * *

><p>This is what really happened:<p>

He asked me if I was ok. "You alright?" he asked with a goofy smlie.

"I'm fine," I replied.

"Do you need help?"

"I said that I'm fine!"

He insisted on helping. "You look like your lost, EXTREMELY lost!" he said. He grabbed my hand and led me out of the forest.

Once out I said, "That place was full of bugs and stink anyways."

This guy just smiled that stupid goofy smile again and suddenly just started rambling on and on about how he loved to chop down trees and how he worked at his pops carpenter shop and... WAIT... WHY AM I EVEN LISTENING?

I realized that Luke, which he said his name was, wasn't like any other guy that I met. Not once had he tried to use a stupid pick-up line. He was really energetic and actually kind of... cute... _Snap out of it Selena!_ I thought. I mentally slapped myself. _You JUST got here! You can't be falling in love! _Is that the truth? Am I already in love? I have no idea. Am I ready to grab a new bull by the horns? I don't know. Am I ready for all of this? I look at Luke's face and he's still smiling and rambling on. _I think... I am ready. _I thought with a small smile.

**phew! That's it! Took a long time for me to type up! I hope you liked it! R&R please! :D**

**Me: Till next time!**

**Me and Luke: BYE! **

**-Floopy and Luke**


End file.
